1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a PDP having a structure capable of improving reflectivity of visible light from a rear substrate thereof, while decreasing power consumption of the PDP.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) refers to a display device capable of displaying images via gas discharge phenomenon, i.e., use of vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) light emitted from plasma discharge to excite photoluminescent material, consequently emitting visible light to form images. Accordingly, the PDP may provide superior display characteristics, such as thin display, excellent color reproduction, and wide viewing angle, as compared to conventional display devices.
The conventional PDP, e.g., AC three-electrode surface-discharge type PDP, may include a plurality of pairs of display electrodes on a front substrate, a plurality of address electrodes on a rear substrate, a plurality of barrier ribs defining a plurality of discharge cells between the first and second substrates, and a photoluminescent material in the discharge cells. The discharge cells of the conventional PDP may be configured in a grid pattern, and may be selectively turned on and off with respect to accumulation of wall charges generated by display and address electrodes operation, so that selected discharge cells may emit visible light via excitation of the photoluminescent material. The visible light emitted from the discharge cells may form an image on the front substrate.
The conventional PDP may also include a dielectric layer mixed with a white filler on the rear substrate. The white filler may increase whiteness of the dielectric layer, so that the visible light emitted from the discharge cells toward the rear substrate may be reflected toward the front substrate to reduce potential loss of visible light through the rear substrate. However, an increased amount of white filler in the dielectric layer may increase permittivity of the dielectric layer, thereby increasing power consumption of the PDP. Further, increased amount of white pigment may increase a firing temperature, thereby limiting whiteness in the PDP. Limited whiteness may limit the amount of visible light reflected from the dielectric layer toward the front substrate, and thereby, reduce overall luminance of the PDP. Accordingly, there exists a need for a PDP capable of improving reflectivity of visible light from a rear substrate, while minimizing the amount of white filler in the dielectric layer.